


Light reading

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ozpin picks up the book you were reading. One thing leads to another...





	Light reading

“What are you reading?” Ozpin asked, sitting down behind you. 

“Nothing,” you replied, quickly closing the book. 

“Nothing?” Ozpin looked over your shoulder. “The hunters of the night? Wasn’t that the book that the librarian threw out?” 

You made an unintelligible noise. 

“Something about it having no place in her library? And what in Remnant were students ordering in these days?” Ozpin continued. 

“Well, I couldn’t just let her throw the book away,” you muttered. 

… 

Half an hour later, when you came out of the shower, you found Ozpin sprawled across the bed... reading the book. 

“No!” you screeched, tackling him and wrenching the book out of his grasp. 

Ozpin looked at you in shock as you threw the book across the room. 

“You can’t read that!” you whispered, aghast. 

That’s when you noticed that Ozpin was blushing. 

“Oh no, where did you get up to?” You groaned. 

“The… What’s-his name just got home. You know, if you find male masturbation hot you could have just told me,” he muttered. 

“Oz!” You punched him in the arm gently and hid your face in the duvet cover. 

He put his arm around you. “Have I just discovered one of your kinks?” he whispered in your ear. 

“It’s hardly a kink,” you replied, voice muted by the duvet, “anyone attracted to men would find it hot,”

“Mhm,” Ozpin hummed. “Or maybe just anyone,” 

You looked up at him. He was still blushing. Gently, you slid your hand down his front. Oh. “The book turned you on, didn’t it?” 

Ozpin didn’t meet your eyes. “Maybe,” 

“And now you want to have sex?” you continued. 

“Only if you’re up for it,” Ozpin mumbled. 

You rolled him over onto his back and kissed him. “I’d love that.” You slid your hands up his shirt. “And in any case, I need my revenge. You took my book without asking,” 

Ozpin grinned. “And got hard,” 

“Well yes, that too,” you agreed. “Now take your shirt off,” 

Ozpin complied. 

“And your trousers, and glasses,” you continued. 

Ozpin removed his glasses and put them on his bedside table, and added his trousers to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

You grinned. 

“That’s right,” you mumbled, kissing him. 

You ran your tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and you had a momentary fight for dominance with your tongues. You slid a hand up his chest, and pinched one of his nipples, distracting him. You won, and explored his mouth, running your tongue over his teeth. 

“Now, you’re going to do exactly as I say,” you told him, pulling back. 

Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Maybe if you ask nicely,” 

“What if I removed some of my clothes?” you suggested, walking your fingers up his arm and behind his neck. “Would you like that?” 

Ozpin blushed. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” 

You leant up to him and whispered in his ear: “I’m comfortable with anything. It’s about what will give you the most fun,” 

Then you kissed his earlobe and slowly made your way down his jaw. Once you got to his neck you nibbled gently, careful not to hurt him. 

Ozpin hummed in pleasure. You ran your hands up his back, tracing his toned muscles. Yep, being in love with a hunter had its benefits. 

Then you pulled away and removed your own top and pants, leaving you in just your undies. 

You were wearing a sports bra and a decent pair of pants (you were a huntress after all) but you knew Ozpin thought you looked beautiful anyway. The look on his face made that perfectly clear. 

“Is there a problem?” you asked, straddling his lap and kissing him again. 

“Not at all,” he replied, kissing you back. His hands travelled up your bear back and to your bra strap. 

“Nuhu,” you shook your head, “not yet. Not unless you’re good,” 

“What do you want me to do them?” He asked. 

“I want,” you whispered, lips practically brushing his ear, “I want you to enjoy yourself,” 

You moved your hand down to his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze through the soft fabric. 

Ozpin groaned. 

“Feel good?” you asked. 

Ozpin nodded. 

You gently made small circular motions, rubbing as lightly as you could. 

“Someone’s excited,” you whispered. 

“This is exciting,” Ozpin replied. 

Then you moved your hand up and slipped it inside his waistband. 

Ozpin took a deep breath of anticipation. 

You moved your hand down and slowly started to stroke his junk. With your other hand, you rubbed small circular motions on his back, trying to help him relax. 

“Feel good?” You asked. 

Ozpin nodded. 

You slid your hand from his back down, down to his waistband, and pushed his boxers off. 

After discarding them on the floor, you looked back at Ozpin. Damn, he was beautiful. And hard. Very hard. His length was practically twitching in anticipation. 

You had an idea. Grinning you said: “touch yourself,” 

Ozpin raised his eyebrows. 

“I want to watch you get off,” you explained, “and I know you want to,” 

Ozpin blushed a little more. Then he moved his hand down to his junk and started to stroke. 

Your smile widened, as you sat there, watching him. 

His cock swelled a little under his hand. His breathing became a little more ragged. 

“No, don’t speed up,” you instructed, “just keep going at a steady pace,” 

Ozpin nodded and tried to keep up a steady pace. His eyes were half-lidded and his whole body flushed pink. 

“That’s right,” you encouraged, “Feel the pleasure stemming in the bottom of your stomach, ready to spread out through your body,” 

Then you gently leant forward and remove his hand. 

“And pause,” you said, an evil grin playing in your lips. 

Ozpin whined. 

“You want to keep going?” You teased, crawling up to him, but being careful not to touch him. Inside you breathed on his chest. He shuddered. “Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait. I don’t want it to be over that quickly,”

“We could always go again afterwards,” Ozpin pointed out huskily. 

“Mhm,” you agreed, “But I’m planning on you being pretty spent. Now, you can start touching again, but do exactly as I say,” 

Ozpin nodded. 

You went back to sitting cross-legged in front of him. “Grip it, and slowly pull,” you instructed. 

Ozpin did as you said. 

“And again, try and get a nice rhythm going,” 

Ozpin dragged his hand across his junk, skin rubbing over skin. You could only imagine the pleasure his nerves were shooting up to his brain. 

He started to move in time with his breathing, bucking his hips to get stimulation. 

Pretty son his hand was all sticky with precum. 

“Now you’re going to stop again,” you instructed, reaching out and taking his hand in yours. Then you brought his hand, still wet with precum, up to your mouth, and licked it. 

It was a bit salty, and kinda meh, but you didn’t mind. 

“Imagine that this is your dick,” you whispered, moving your lips to the inside of his palm. You dragged your tongue from his wrist to your fingers. 

Ozpin shuddered. 

You crawled back up to him and kissed him full on in the mouth. 

“Do you think you taste good?” you mumbled. 

“I think I can’t tell - I’m too distracted by the wonderful flavour of your mouth,” he replied. 

“Maybe if I had more of you in my mouth you’d get a better idea,” you suggested. 

“Are you gonna?” Ozpin asked. 

You grinned. “Not yet - for now I want you to go back to stroking yourself,” 

Ozpin huffed and went back to tenderly rubbing his junk, as you sat and watched. 

It took seconds for him to start shaking this time. He involuntarily bucked his hips into his hand. His breathing was laboured. 

“I’m so close,” he whispered. 

“Then stop,” you replied. 

Ozpin stopped, moaning. 

You clambered back onto his lap, giving him another kiss. He bucked against you. 

“Not quite yet,” you told him, “I want you to ask first,” 

“Please,” he whispered, “I really want to feel you right now,” 

“Anything else?” you asked. 

“I want to cum,” he mumbled huskily, “I’m so close and I really want to cum,” 

You smiled. “Okay. Soon,” 

Ozpin rolled his eyes. 

You sat back and dragged your tongue down his body. You felt him shudder when you passed his nipples. You stopped momentarily, sucking on one and punching the other. Then you kept going down… down… down. You got to his waist and placed your hands on his hips to stop him moving. 

Then you gently placed a kiss on the end of his length. He was so hard. It was kinda funny. 

You then opened your mouth and started to suck on the tip. 

Ozpin tried to push upwards, but your hands held him down firmly. 

Your tongue swirled around the tip of his dick, and you could feel him twitch in your mouth. 

You slowly pushed your head forwards, taking in more of his length. And sucking. You sucked so hard. 

Ozpin was shivering beneath you. His legs tensed. 

You pulled away. 

Ozpin sighed dramatically. 

Then you went back to using your hands. Up and down, you rubbed. You could feel him twitch.

“I’m gonna…” he groaned. 

“Shh, I know. You can now,” you told him. 

Ozpin finally released himself. His legs went taught, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of our euphoria running all through his body. 

Cum went everywhere, but you didn’t care. You could always clean it up later. 

“Feel good?” you asked, once his muscles had gone slack again. 

Ozpin nodded. 

You climbed up and lay next to him. Ozpin pt his arms around you and buried his head on your shoulder, snuggling you. “I love you so much,” he whispered.


End file.
